


Misunderstood

by Anon_M



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: poem, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M





	Misunderstood

There's a war inside my head   
Ripping apart my heart instead   
Tearing my eyes away  
But the memories are here to stay   
Tears like rain   
Blood the stain  
How are we to break,  
If we first do not bend?   
We are not weak,   
But brittle,   
And meek.   
We wait for the day when we can change the world.  
I don't think that's the purpose,   
Don't think thats the lane.   
I think we are to fix the broken.  
The broken who will touch hearts.   
Because whenever we try to stop a war before it starts,  
All the nations are torn apart.   
The battlefield of minds  
Instead of bullets,  
Why not hearts?  
Why not love,  
Instead of hate?  
Why not doves,   
Instead of looking for the great?  
I don't understand why we can't just restart,  
And think of each other,  
Instead of ourselves in hindsight.  
These arguments.   
These petty charades,  
All just for power,  
And people have died through the age.   
I have a war instead my head,   
But I want to think about the others,   
So they don't worry,  
And rush about things,  
All in a hurry.   
The voices argue, but that's not the war.  
The war is the facts,   
The truth in my heart at this.   
We always dismiss,  
What we can't kiss   
Goodbye.   
But we don't mix   
It with wrong and right.  
And keep the truth locked up tight.  
I miss the times when things were simple,  
when I simply wanted to see a smile,  
A small dimple,  
Yet now,   
I have to stay alive,  
For others now,  
Not just myself,  
And there I sit, quietly on the shelf.   
Slipping into madness,  
But others are priority,   
I want to take care of the majority.   
For they are all I have,   
And though it drives me mad,  
I'm glad I gave it a stab.   
Because in the end,  
I've realized,  
That this is the only true family  
That I've ever had.


End file.
